Isla Esme
by merrickcullen
Summary: Continuacion de la primera noche en Isla Esme de Edward y Bella desde mi punto de vista jeje. Contiene Lemmon.


Bueno pues por fin me he decidido a colgarlo. Es la primera vez q hago esto asi q no seais muy duras con migo. Ya hay muchas historias de la primera noche en Isla Esme, pero me estoy releiendo el libro y mi imaginacion se puso a volar jeje. Es un lemon bastante esplicito pero con gusto, creo yo.

Lo escrito en negro es lo orinal del libro de Amanecer q pertenece a Stephene Meyer, es un poquito largo pero es para poneros en situación y lo azul es lo aportado por mi.

**ISLA ESME**

- ¿Dónde estamos? –murmuré, maravillada, mientras él cambiaba la dirección, dirigiéndose hacia el extremo norte de la isla.

Edward me escuchó a pesar del ruido del motor, y mostró una amplia sonrisa que relumbró bajo la luna.

- Es la isla Esme.

El barco se deslizó hasta colocarse con exactitud en la posición adecuada: pegado a un corto muelle de planchas de madrea deslustradas que adquirían un tono blanquecino a la luz de la luna. Reinó un silencio absoluto cuando se detuvo el motor, pues no había más sonido que el chapaleteo de las olas contra el casco de la nave y el susurrar de la brisa entre las palmeras. El aire era cálido, húmedo y fragrante, como el vapor que permanece después de una ducha de agua caliente.

- ¿Isla Esme? – repetí con un hilo de voz, y aun así sonó demasiado alta y quebró la paz de la noche.

- Es un regalo de Carlisle, y Esme se ofreció a prestárnosla.

Un regalo. ¿Quién regala una isla? Fruncí el ceño. No me había dado cuenta de que la extrema generosidad de Edward era un comportamiento aprendido.

Dejó las maletas en el muelle y luego volvió y esbozó aquella sonrisa perfecta suya mientras se me acercaba, pero en vez de darme la mano, me tomó directamente en brazos.

- ¿No se supone que debemos esperar hasta el umbral de la casa? –pregunté, sin aliento, cuando él saltó con agilidad fuera del barco.

Él sonrió con ganas.

- No soy nada si no lo hago todo a fondo.

Sujetando los asideros de las dos enormes maletas del barco con una mano y acunándome en el otro brazo, me subió hacia el muelle y se encaminó hacia el sendero de pálida arena que se perdía en la umbría vegetación.

Durante una parte corta del trayecto, a través de un follaje similar al de la jungla, estaba tan negro como la tinta, y más adelante pude ver una luz cálida. Estábamos a punto de llegar cuando me di cuenta de que aquella luz era una casa, y que dos brillantes cuadrados perfectos eran en realidad dos grandes ventanas que enmarcaban la puerta delantera. El miedo escénico me abrumó de nuevo y con más fuerza aún que antes, cuando pensaba que nos dirigíamos a un hotel.

Mi corazón latía de forma audible contra mis costillas, y el aliento se me quedó atascado en la garganta. Sentí los ojos de Edward fijos en mi rostro, pero rehuí encontrarme con su mirada. Clavé la vista justo hacia delante, sin ver nada en realidad.

No me preguntó qué era lo que yo estaba pensando, lo cual no era muy propio de su carácter. Adiviné que esto quería decir que se encontraba tan nervioso como yo.

Dejó las maletas en el ancho porche para abrir las puertas, que no estaban cerradas.

Él miro hacia abajo y me buscó con los ojos hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron, sólo después avanzó hasta cruzar el umbral.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio mientras me conducía a través del edificio, encendiendo las luces a su paso. Mi vaga impresión de la casa era que parecía demasiado grande para una isla tan pequeña y extrañamente familiar. Me había acostumbrado al esquema de colores preferido por los Cullen, claros y luminosos, y ello me hacía sentir como en casa. Sin embargo, no me pude concentrar en nada en particular. El pulso me latía detrás de las orejas con tal violencia que todo me parecía borroso.

Entonces Edward se detuvo y encendió la última luz.

La estancia era grande y blanca, y la pared más lejana era casi toda de cristal, el tipo de decoración estándar de mis vampiros. Fuera, la luna brillaba con fuerza sobre la arena blanca y, justo unos cuantos metros más allá de la casa, refulgían las olas. Pero apenas me di cuenta de eso. Estaba más concentrada en la inmensa cama blanca que había en el centro de la habitación, sobre la que colgaban las nubes vaporosas de una mosquitera.

Edward me dejó sobre mis pies.

- Iré… a por el equipaje.

La habitación resultaba demasiado cálida y el ambiente estaba más cargado que la noche tropical del exterior. Se me formó una gota de sudor en la nuca. Caminé lentamente hacia delante hasta que pude llegar y tocar la red espumosa. Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de asegurarme de que todo era real.

No escuché el momento en que regresó Edward. De repente, su dedo glacial acarició la parte posterior de mi cuello, restañando la gota de mi transpiración.

- Aquí hace un poco de calor –me dijo, como excusándose-. Pensé… que sería lo mejor.

- Perfecto –murmuré casi sin aliento, y él se echo a reír. Era un sonido nervioso, extraño en Edward.

- Intenté pensar en todo aquello que podría hacer esto… más fácil – admitió él.

Yo tragué saliva ruidosamente, todavía dándole la espalda. ¿Había habido alguna vez una luna de miel como la nuestra?

Sabía la respuesta a esa curiosidad. No, no la había habido.

- Me estaba preguntando –intervino Edward en voz muy baja-, si… primero… ¿te apetecería darte un baño nocturno conmigo? –inhaló un gran trago de aire y su voz surgió con más naturalidad cuando volvió a hablar-. Es probable que el agua esté muy caliente. Pensé que éste era el tipo de playa que te encantaría.

- Suena estupendo –se me quebró la voz.

- Estoy seguro de que necesitarás un par de minutos para atender tus necesidades humanas… Ha sido un viaje muy largo.

Yo asentí, orgullosa, aunque lo cierto era que me sentía poco humana en ese momento; quizás unos minutos a solas me ayudarían.

Me rozó la garganta, justo debajo de la oreja, con los labios. Soltó una risita y su frío aliento hizo hormiguear mi piel sobrecalentada.

- No tarde usted demasiado, señora Cullen.

Di un pequeño respingo al oír la mención de mi nuevo apellido.

Sus labios se deslizaron por mi cuello hacia abajo, hasta el extremo de mi hombro.

- Te espero en el agua.

Pasó a mi lado en dirección a la ventana francesa que se abría justo sobre la arena de la playa. Por el camino se quitó la camiseta con un encogimiento de hombros, dejándola caer al suelo y después atravesó silenciosamente el umbral hacia la noche iluminada por la luna. El sofocante aire salino se removió en la habitación detrás de sus pasos.

¿Acaso me había estallado la piel en llamas? Tuve que mirar hacia abajo para comprobarlo. Ah, no, no se estaba quemando nada. Al menos no a la vista.

Me recordé a mi misma la necesidad de respirar y después avancé a trompicones hacia la maleta gigante que Edward había abierto sobre un bajo tocador blanco. Debía de ser la mía porque sobre todo lo que allí había estaba mi bolsa de baño y se veían un montón de cosas de color rosa, pero no reconocí ni una sola prenda de ropa. Mientras rebuscaba a través de la pilas de tejidos cuidadosamente doblados en busca de una prenda cómoda y que me resultara familiar, quizás un pantalón de chándal, me llamó la atención que tenía entre las manos una cantidad espantosa de encaje muy fino y transparente y diminutos artículos de satén. Lencería. Lencería francesa muy atrevida.

Alice iba a pagar por esto, no sabía cuando ni cómo, pero algún día.

Me rendí y me fui al baño, donde escudriñe a través de las largas ventanas que se abrían a la misma playa a la que daban las del dormitorio. No podía verle, así que supuse que ya estaría en el agua, sin tener que molestarse en emerger para buscar aire. En el cielo que nos cubría la cabeza, la luna tenía un contorno asimétrico, casi llena, y la arena brillaba con un color muy claro bajo su luz. Un movimiento ligero captó mi atención, el de sus ropas que colgaban de una protuberancia de una de las palmeras que rodeaban la playa, balanceándose perezosamente son una liguera brisa.

Otro relámpago de fuego cruzó de nuevo mi piel.

Necesité un par de inhalaciones profundas y después me acerqué a los espejos que colgaban sobre la larga encimera del baño. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que se ha pasado todo el día durmiendo en un avión. Encontré mi cepillo y lo hundí con rudeza en la marañas q tenía en el parte posterior del cuello hasta que las desenredé y las cerdas quedaron llenas de pelo. Me cepillé también los dientes de forma meticulosa, dos veces. Después me lavé la cara y me eché agua sobre la nuca, que me ardía febril. Esto me hizo sentirme tan bien que me lavé los brazos también y finalmente decidí abandonar y meterme en la ducha. Sabía que resultaba ridículo ducharse antes de nadar en la playa, pero necesitaba tranquilizarme y el agua caliente era la única forma fiable que tenia de hacerlo.

Y afeitarme de nuevo las piernas me pareció también una buenísima idea.

Cuando terminé cogí una enorme toalla blanca del armario del baño y me envolví con ella, anudándola bajo los brazos.

Entonces tuve que enfrentarme a un dilema que no había considerado hasta este momento. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que ponerme ahora? Evidentemente nada de bañador. Pero también me parecía estupido ponerme la ropa otra vez. Y no quería ni pensar en qué cosas habría metido Alice en la maleta para mí.

Se me empezó a acelerar de nuevo la respiración y me temblaban las manos a pesar del efecto calmante de la ducha. Comencé a sentirme algo mareada, a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios en toda regla. Me senté en el frío suelo de baldosas envuelta en la gran toalla y puse la cabeza entre las rodillas. Recé para que no se le ocurriera venir a buscarme antes de que recuperara el autocontrol. Me imaginaba lo que pensaría se me veía caerme a pedazos de ese modo. No le resultaría nada difícil convencerse de que estábamos cometiendo un error.

Y a mi no se me estaba yendo la olla, no es que pensara de repente que estábamos equivocándonos. Para nada. El problema estaba en que no sabía como hacerlo y tenía miedo de salir de aquella habitación y encararme a lo desconocido. Especialmente vestida con lencería francesa. Para _eso _seguro que no estaba preparada todavía.

Me sentía como si tuviera que caminar por el escenario de un teatro lleno de miles de personas sin tener ni idea de mi texto.

¿Cómo podía la gente hacer esto, tragarse todos sus miedos y confiar en otra persona sin reservas, con todas sus imperfecciones y sus miedos, con menos que el compromiso total que Edward me había ofrecido? Si no fuese él quien estuviera ahí fuera, si no fuese consciente hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo de que me amaba tanto como yo al él, de forma incondicional e irrevocable y, siendo sincera, incluso de modo irracional, no seria capaz de levantarme del suelo.

Pero era Edward quien estaba allí fuera, así que susurré las palabras no seas cobarde entre dientes y me arrastré hasta ponerme en pie. Me apreté la toalla con fuerza bajo los brazos y me dirigí llena de decisión hacia el baño. Pasé al lado de la maleta repleta de encaje y de la enorme cama sin echarles una ojeada si quiera y salí por la puerta de cristales abierta hacia la arena fina como el polvo.

Todo estaba bañado en negro y blanco, desprovisto de color por la luz de la luna. Caminé lentamente por la cálida arena, haciendo una pausa al lado del árbol torcido donde él había dejado sus ropas. Apoyé la mano contra la rugosa corteza y comprobé mi respiración para asegurarme de que era regular. O al menos no del todo irregular.

Exploré las bajas ondas de la arena, negras en la oscuridad, buscándole.

No fue difícil de encontrar. Estaba de pie, dándome la espalda, sumergido hasta la cintura en el agua de color de la medianoche, con la mirada clavada en la luna de forma oval. La luz pálida del satélite confería a su piel una blancura perfecta, como la de la arena, y la de la misma luna, haciendo que su cabello mojado tomara el tono oscuro del océano. Estaba inmóvil, con las palmas de las manos descansando boca abajo sobre el agua. Las débiles olitas rompían contra su cuerpo como si fuera de piedra. Me quedé mirando las suaves líneas de su espalda, sus hombros, sus brazos, su cuello, su forma intachable…

El fuego dejó de ser un rayo que me cruzaba la piel para convertirse ahora en algo sordo y profundo, consumiendo en su ardor toda mi cobardía y mi tímida inseguridad. Me quité la toalla sin dudar, dejándola en el árbol con su ropa y caminé hacia la luz blanca, que también me transformó en algo pálido como la misma arena.

No puede oír el sonido de mis paso mientras caminaba hacia la orilla de agua, pero supuse que él sí, aunque no se volvió. Dejé que las suaves olitas rompieran contra los dedos de mis pies y encontré que tenía razón respecto a la temperatura del agua, que era cálida, como la del baño. Di varios pasos, avanzando con cautela por el suelo invisible del océano, aunque mi preocupación era innecesaria, porque la arena seguía siendo igual de suave, descendiendo levemente en dirección a Edward. Vadeé por la corriente ingrávida hasta que llegué a su lado, y después coloqué mi mano con ligereza sobre la mano fría que yacía sobre el agua.

- Que hermoso –dije, mirando también hacia la luna.

- No está mal –contestó él, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

Se volvió con lentitud para enfrentarse a mí y su movimiento produjo leves olas que rompieron contra mi piel. Sus ojos tenían un brillo plateado sobre su rostro del color del hielo. Retorció la mano hasta que entrelazó sus dedos con los míos bajo la superficie del agua. Estaba tan caliente que su piel fría no me puso la carne de gallina.

- Pero yo no usaría la palabra "hermoso" –continuó él-. No cuando tú estas aquí al lado para poderte comparar.

Sonreí a medias, y después alcé la mano libre, que ahora no temblaba y la coloqué sobre su corazón. Blanco sobre blanco, por una vez, encajábamos bien. Él se estremeció ligeramente a mi cálido contacto y su respiración se volvió áspera.

- Te prometí que lo _intentaría _–me susurró él, de repente tenso-, pero si… si hago algo mal, si te hago daño, debes decírmelo corriendo.

Asentí con solemnidad, manteniendo mis ojos fijos en los suyos. Di un paso más hacia delante a través de las olas e incliné la cabeza contra su pecho.

- No tengas miedo –le susurré-. Somos como una sola persona.

De pronto me abrumó la realidad de mis palabras. Ese momento era tan prefecto, tan auténtico. No dejaba lugar a dudas. Me rodeó con los brazos, me estrechó contra él y hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobró vida propia.

- Para siempre –concluyó él y después nos sumergimos suavemente en el agua profunda.

No me lo podía creer, por fin estaba tocando su cuerpo. Mis manos se paseaban por su fría y dura espalda mientras nos besábamos de una manera que tuve que poner toda mi concentración en respirar y en no desmayarme. Edward jamás me había besado así, de repente, bajo esas aguas tan calidas parecía q su cuerpo no era tan frío y tan duro como siempre. A medida q el beso se fue haciendo mas intenso me acercó mas a él pegándome totalmente contra su cuerpo y hay es donde descubrí otra parte de la anatomía de Edward. No se de que me sorprendía, ya sabia q Edward era perfecto en todo. Su miembro empezó crecer contra mi estomago y yo al sentirlo emití un pequeño gemido que tuvo q tener efecto en él pq sentí como emergía del agua en sus brazos.

Me llevo hasta la casa sin dejar de besarnos en ningún momento. Mi corazón era como un tambor q parecía q se me iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento. Entramos en la casa directamente a aquella habitación con la enorme cama blanca en el centro.

Apartó la mosquitera y me deposito en el centro de la cama con tal delicadeza q parecía q yo fuera de cristal. Observe como me miraba de arriba abajo con una mirada de entre ternura y deseo. Yo no sabia si la combustión humana era posible, pero de ser así yo estaba apunto de experimentarla.

- Te juro q voy a echar esto de menos.-dijo él mientras me acariciaba la cara con su fría mano.

Se acerco despacio y fue depositando suaves besos por mi frente, mis parpados, mejillas, mentón, hasta que llego a la boca donde se detuvo a apenas unos centímetros. Su frío aliento era como un bálsamo, nos miramos con intensidad sabiendo ambos q ya no había marcha atrás.

Comenzó a besarme suavemente deslizando su lengua por mi labios delineándolos. Alcé las manos y las sumergí en su precioso y suave pelo. De repente sus manos también cobraron vida, primero acariciándome el cuello bajando poco a poco por la clavícula y los hombros. Sus labios abandonaron los míos y fueron haciendo el recorrido q antes hicieran las manos. No pude evitar dar un pequeño respingo cuando note una mano en uno de mis pechos, el se detuvo y me miró. Yo como pude sonreí ligeramente para indicarle q todo estaba bien. Siguió acariciándome, primero uno y luego el otro q ya estaban completamente duros y erectos bajo su frío contacto. Comenzó de nuevo a besarme el cuello y fue bajando hasta sustituir la mano por su boca. En ese momento sentí un placer increíble, mi respiración empezó a volverse más irregular. Al tiempo q succionaba mis pechos como si fueran con delicioso caramelo sus manos no dejaban de acariciarme por todas partes, sentía escalofríos de placer por todo el cuerpo, mas de una vez se me detuvo la respiración al notar sus enormes manos aferrarse a mis muslos. De repente la mano q tenia en mi abdomen fue bajado poco a poco camino de mi intimidad, notaba como mi corazón hacia grandes esfuerzos por no salirse por la garganta. Sus fríos dedos comenzaron a deslizarse describiendo suaves círculos.

Edward me miro con preocupación dado q el oía mejor q yo mi corazón y mi respiración, para asegurarle q estaba bien le cogí la cara con ambas manos y le besé de manera q pudiera sentir todo el deseo q estaba experimentando. Sus caricias siguieron he iban tomando cada vez mas intensidad. A pesar mío, sus labios abandonaron mi boca y fueron bajando, deteniéndose un rato en mis pechos para continuar hasta q llegaron donde estaba su mano.

- Quiero conocer todos tus sabores. –dijo con una voz tan suave y cargada de deseo q me corto la respiración.

La cual fue difícil recobrar cuando sentí sus fríos labios en mi intimidad, creí q me iba a desmayar de puro placer. Fue recorriendo con la lengua suavemente todos los pliegues hasta que llego al clítoris rozándolo al principio para luego incrementar el ritmo. Edward me estaba dando un placer q yo jamás pensé q sentiría. Alce las caderas en acto reflejo, él me miro y sonrío con esa media sonrisa suya q me volvía loca.

- ¿Estas bien? –dijo. Vaya pregunta, q si estaba bien. Estaba en el cielo y tenia a un ángel todo para mi. Asentí varias veces con la cabeza dado q no creí q fuera capaz de articular ninguna palabra coherente. El volvió a sonreír y deposito de nuevo sus labios en mi intimidad. En ese momento pensé en el absurdo miedo de Edward por hacerme daño, cuanto tiempo desperdiciado.

Su lengua siguió recorriendo mi intimidad hasta q llego a mi hendidura y comenzó a introducirla en ella, de mi garganta salio un gemido de entre sorpresa y placer q me atravesó el cuerpo. Siguió introduciéndola a modo de penetración cada vez más rápido. Mis gemidos ya se podían escuchar claramente por toda la habitación. De repente sentí una explosión en mi interior q me hizo gritar su nombre.

- Y yo q creí q tu olor era lo q mas me gustaba.- Cuando abrí los ojos tenia su bello rostro frente al mío con una sonrisa q mataría a cualquiera.

- ¿Estas lista? –Sabia a lo q se refería y asentí con la cabeza ya con la respiración mas clamada. – Escucha Bella, hasta ahora he llevado yo el control y, la verdad, ha resultado mas fácil de lo q yo pensaba- Puse cara de te lo dije, pero el puso la mano en mi boca evitado q hablara. – Ahora no tengo tan claro q me pueda controlar tan fácilmente así que, por favor, si ves q te lastimo debes decírmelo enseguida.

- Edward tranquilo, se que no me harás daño. – Me conmovía su preocupación por mi, pero no era en vano, era consciente de q sin darse cuenta podría romperme un hueso como quien rompe un palillo. No me importaba, solo quería sentirlo dentro de mí.

Se coloco sobre mi abriendo mis piernas con delicadeza apoyándose en los brazos para q yo no tuviera q soportar ni un gramo de su peso. Comenzó a besarme de nuevo de manera suave para ir incrementando el ritmo, una de sus manos fue a uno de mis pechos cuando note la punta de su miembro entrado lentamente en mi interior. Sentí como si un rayo me atravesara en dos, un dolor intenso q hizo q dejara de respirar. Él se detuvo en el acto.

- No, no. No pares. –dije con todo el aplomo q conseguí.

Se deslizo del todo dentro de mi, sentí una sensación de q por fin estaba completa, a pesar del dolor. Comenzó a moverse despacio y el dolor empezó a desaparecer para convertirse en placer puro. Al tiempo q sus embestidas fueron incrementándose los gemidos de ambos empezaron a sonar por toda la estancia. Sentía sus manos y sus labios por todo mi cuerpo, nuestras miradas se encontraron y vi su bello rostro crispado por el deseo y en sus ojos una pasión q me hizo estremecer. Edward gruñía como si fuera un animal salvaje q por extraño q parezca me excitaba a un más. Estaba aferrada a él con los brazos y las piernas enroscadas en su cintura y era como estar abrazado a una piedra fría y dura pero no me importaba yo cada vez me apretaba más. El ritmo de las embestidas era frenético, notaba como ya estaba llegando al final y por la cara de Edward sabia q tampoco estaba lejos. De repente llego la maravillosa sensación y proferí su nombre en un grito q estaba segura se escucho en toda la isla. El cuerpo de Edward se tensó y proferio un salvaje gruñido, sentí una calidez q llenaba mi interior. Nos miramos a los ojos, los dos todavía con la respiración acelerada, en su rostro comenzó a surgir una enorme sonrisa q le lleno la cara he hizo q acto reflejo yo se la devolviera. Me cogio de la cintura y rodamos suavemente hasta q me coloco sobre él. Me quede completamente laxa sobre su frío cuerpo q era un alivio pq a parte de q mi cuerpo había alcanzado temperaturas insospechadas en aquella isla hacia un calor asfixiante.

- Ha sido maravilloso Edward. –Dije cuando me salio la voz, repartiendo suaves besos sobre su perfecto pecho

- ¿Estas bien? –y dale con la pregunta, puse los ojos en blanco negándome a contestar.

- Te quiero, ha sido lo mas maravilloso q he sentido en mi vida. –dijo por fin.

- Yo también te quiero, mi amor. -Mi voz sonaba somnolienta y es q sentir sus manos acariciarme la espalda me estaba relajando de tal manera q no iba a tardar mucho en dormirme.

- Duerme, Bella mía. Que tengas dulces sueños. Tu eres la única q me ha llegado el corazón. Siempre seré tuyo, duerme mi único amor.

Recordaba aquellas palabras, me las dijo cuando yo tontamente me había puesto celosa por la vampira Tanya. Y como entonces comenzó a tararear mi nana haciendo q me sumergiera en un dulce y placido sueño.

Bueno y el resto ya lo conocéis


End file.
